CLINICAL AND EPIDEMIOLOGICAL STUDIES OF HUMAN EPILEPSY: Urban CEP at Charles R. Drew Postgraduate Medical School, MLK Hospital and UCLA School of Medicine. This multi-department, multi-institute research effort on the Clinical and Epidemiological studies of the Human Epilepsies has evolved from the King/Drew Epilepsy Program that is a part of the Los Angeles CEP N01-NS-02332. It consists of 7 component projects which will examine the psychopathological, pathological, clinical, surgical and diagnostic aspects of the epilepsies. Additionally, we will complete the analysis of the Prevalence of Epilepsy in this urban minority community of Southcentral Los Angeles (Watts-Willobrook) and we will evaluate the risk factors and epidemiological considerations of Epilepsy in this urban community for comparisons with another minority urban community in New York (Harlem) and a predominantly white mid-western community in Minnesota. Project 1 represents a continuation of our efforts to determine the prevalence rates of epilepsy in this urban minority population. Project 2 attempts to identify the risk factors of epilepsy in this population and to compare them with populations in Minnesota and Harlem. Project 3 describes the development of a DTRU for patient evaluation of patients with intractable seizures and will provide a patient evaluation of patients with intractable seizures and will provide a patient resource for research projects 4,6, and 7. Project 4, Psychopathology of Epilepsy will attempt to identify the causes of psychopathology in people with seizures. Project 5, Academic Achievement in Children proposes to identify the factors influencing academic achievement in children with epilepsy. Project 6, PET Scanning and Blood Brain Barrier in Human Epilepsies will study the biochemical and metabolic changes that occur in the brain of patients with epilepsy and the kinetics of blood brain barrier mechanisms. Project 7, HSV-1 Genes Involved in the Pathogenesis of Partial Epilepsies endeavors to determine whether HSV-1 genes are involved in the pathogenesis of partial epilepsies. Through these 7 clinical and epidemiological projects, new and valuable information will be acquired in the epidemiological considerations of epilepsy and additionally, new insights in the clinical and psychopathological, pathological, and psychosocial aspects and basic mechanisms of the epilepsies will be acquired.